The Long Lost Story
by PunkerPrincess
Summary: The long lost story of a young girl and Brago. Who is she and what is she to Brago?Will Sheri lose her spellbook to this girl.What tragedy has she suffered that makes her so powerful?How will her befriending of Zacth and Kyo mess up thier lives.R&R!thx!


Punker: Well this is my first Zatch Bell story enjoy!

Disclaimer: Owner of Kira! Thats all!

Chapter one...

It was a bright sunny afternoon as Kyo and Zatch walked home together from the park.

"Kyo I sense a Mamodo" said Zatch suddenly and they saw smoke rising from a buliding not to far ahead.

"Lets go Zatch!" said Kyo running towards the building.

"Sheri, I sense a Mamodo not to far away" said Brago looking out the window of the car towards the rising smoke.

"Are you sure Brago?"asked Sheri. Brago nodded. Sheri turned towards the driver,

"Head that way" she said.

"What is this strange feeling?" thought Brago to himself. Sheri noticed the lost look in Brago's eyes and asked.

"Are you alright, Brago?" he nodded.

Kyo and Zatch arrived first at the flaming buliding as a large crowd began to gather.

"This is bad, can you sense anyone inside Zatch?" asked Kyo.

The little Mamodo closed his eyes, "Kyo there is only one mamodo in there!" said Zatch loudly.

"One Mamodo? Then how can there be a battle?" he thought as he looked up and saw a girl with a man slung over her shoulder.

In her other hand was a blue book which she carelessly tossed back into the fire.

Brago and Sheri arrived to see the girl jump from the second story with the man. She handed him over to the medics and ran off.

Kyo and Zatch followed her and Brago followed them. Sheri stayed behind to speak with the man.

"Zatch, you go down that ally and i'll go this way, we'll head her off" called Kyo as he turned the corner. Brago kept going froward.

"Hello, my name is Sheri," she said as the man sat up. "Damela, where is my Damela?" he cried grabbing Sheri by her shoulders.

"Was Damela your mamodo?" asked Sheri the man nodded. "His book was burned, i'm sorry" she said and the man let her go.

"I'm sorry, my name is Rago, you know about the Mamodo's ,so what is it you want?" he asked wipping tears from his eyes.

"The Mamodo you fought what was its estimated strength?" she asked.

Rago laughed bitterly, "Mamodo? We fought a girl! No, she was more like a monster! Pain had no affect on her" he said.

"Girl? She didn't have a mamodo?" said Sheri amazed.

Rago sighed, "I pity the next mamodo she finds" Sheri stood quickly.

"Thank you for your time" she bowed and rushed from the room. "Brago becareful" she thought as she got into her car.

"Got ya" laughed Zatch tackling her around the waist. She stumbled and fell as Zatch sat on her pinning her arms behind her back.

"So" began Kyo "Where's your Mamodo?" He asked. The girl looked up at him definantly then smirked.

"I don't have one" she said twisting her body freeing her arms she threw Zatch into a pile of boxes and ran off again. Brago stepped in her path.

A smile crept onto the girls face as she ran towards him. "Bra-" she was cut off by Sheri pulling the car in front of her path.

"Back off" said Sheri pulling out Brago's spell book. The girl smirk and threw a smoke bomb quickly disappearing in the smoke.

She ran past Brago and whispered, "Hey Brago" and had disappeared in the second it took Bargo to turn.

"How- how did she know my name?" he thought looking down the dark ally she disappeared down.

"Brago, are you alright?" asked Sheri hurrying to his side. "Fine, lets go" he said coldly getting in the car.

"Zatch, hey Zatch!" called Kyo helping Zatch out of a pile of Boxes. "Kyo, she's strong real strong!" he said looking up at Kyo.

"Yeah strong enough to defeat a mamodo" he said looking down the dark ally she disappeared down.

"Did you get a good look at her, Kyo?" asked Zatch as they started on thier way home again.

"No, I didn't, I have a feeling we'll be meeting her again" he said.

"Brago did you know her?" asked Sheri. Brago looked at her coldly, "No I don't".

He turned to look out the window, "At least I think I don't" he thought to himself.

"How very intresting" he chuckled quietly.

Well this idea has been bugging me 4 awhile now so I had to start it!

Did ya like it?

Hate it?

Review and Tell me?


End file.
